yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Velvet Serizawa
" ...With one lie.... comes another disguise.." '' 'First Name '''Katherine 'Last Name' Rose 'IMVU Name' Jinzoningenju 'Nicknames' Banshee.Rose,Kathy 'Age' 14 'Gender' (Female) 'Height' 5'5 'Weight' 155 'Blood type' O 'Nanomachinic Vampirisim' The nanomachine will turn and individual into someone with vampire, like tendencies, otherwise a being who subsists by feeding on the life essence of living creatures (often in the form of blood). While all vampires need some form of blood, the quality and quantity vary greatly: from daily to rarely, from needing lethal amounts to barely notable, from sentient blood freshly drained to rare steak. Physically vampires are similar to their non-vampiric species, but exact changes their state causes vary greatly: more common effects include have pale/white skin, glowing eyes (possibly chancing to golden or red), prominent canines or generally predatory appearance, but some have no visible changes at all, while others barely pass for a humanoid. Mentally vampires vary from perfectly normal persons with unusual dietary requirements to predatory, calculating beings, to hunger-driven blood-junkies. Generally vampires are physically imposing beings with excellent strength, speed, endurance and agility, excellent senses, extended living-span nearing ageless and high-level resistance to damage. Other abilities include ability to turn other beings into vampires (possibly involuntarily), mental abilities, etc. These abilities also expand thorugh a nurolinked telekinisis effect, allowing people with this drug to communicate menatally without talking much. 'Behaviour/Personality' Rose has a cool, and relaxed attitude, never losing that cocky smirk even while fighting an intense battle or while being blamed by her Uncle However, her personality seemed to change to some extent after living with her uncle as she would easily get agitated at anything disrespectful behaviour or any rude matter of some sort. She also had something of a sadistic arsonist nature giving her a thrill in her battles,Though being a vampire has its faults.. She depises the fact of it, there are reasons why though.. it's best to keep a story hidden away from its book. Appearance Allignment (This is the allignment section where you can pick from this page -> YMRP Allignment system <- Right click it numb nuts. Once you find the one you want, simply delete all of this and place the name of the allignment in this section. ) (This is Optional to have.) 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc.. See tutorial above to pick which one.) High school grade 14-15. Freshmen. 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' (Single) 'Occupation' ( Car sales men? Bar tender? Nurse? As well as, what part of the Yakuza you particapate in. ) 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Abilities Sound_Manipulation -Sometimes called sound control, Sound Manipulation is a term used to describe the ability of some characters to generate or manipulate and control various audio waves for different purposes. Some can generate hypersonic waves and sonic bursts in various colors; such as purple, green, or blue, but are mostly colorless and clear. Certain characters generate a cry that becomes physical in nature, others could control others based on sound. Chi Form MetaHuman 'Weapon of Choice' Crossbow with Holy water like- effects. Allies/Enemies 'Background' ' Some things end, and then more begin. One door closes, and another opens. Rose honey please get in" I heard the soft, yet worried voice of my mother. Her feminine brows were knit together, stress apparent on her face. "But mother i didnt mean to why are people screaming infront of our home, i didnt know.." Before she could get out the rest of her sentence, her father came around the corner hurriedly, "Get in sweety, there is no time for debate. Please, just get in the bunker," She pleaded, her voice still firm, tone non-negotiable Reluctantly Alexandra climbed down into the secret compartment below the home, the house she grew up in and that held so many fond memories. Before they closed the door behind Rose, she looked up at them, not knowing it would be the last time she would be in their presence. They looked down after Rose mother starting to tear up. her dad put a comforting arm on her, "Your mother and I love you dearly, never forget that. And never, ever let them find you." SHe was barely able to shout an 'I love you' back before they shut the hatch to the bunker Rose was now in and the panel in concealing the door completely. By now, Rose could not hold back the tears any longer. She placed her hand overher mouth, hoping to quiet the sobs. She could hear the mob bust in his house as he heard his panernts screaming and yelling. "Gives us the girl She not human!" Alexandra held her rose near to her chest it seemed people found out that Rose was an Metahuman, seeing no one would play with her, She had only one firend which was her plants but this also got her a little mentle issue. Ever since that day Alexandra was now living with her uncle , who had the case of Alzheimer's causing him to forget about Rose which turned her to crime tring to make enough money for she could go to college and other things on the way.' PeakHuman System 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~